falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Children of the Radfather
A heretical off-shoot of Catholicism, the Children have endured persecution and suspicion for decades. located in a border village at the intersection of The Highlands and the Papal States, The children welcome all into their ranks. History The Church has its basis with the birth of Ronaldo Huervos in 2212. Born to simple shepherds in the Highlands, Ronaldo reportedly showed strange abilities as a child. As he reached adulthood these feats grew in amazement, causing some in his village to drive him out. He wandered the Highlands for years, performing small miracles and healing the sick. A small following started to form behind him, living in his style and following his teachings. He would die protecting both his followers and a group of mutants from a Comanchero band, distracting the bandits with gold that seemingly appeared from nowhere. His followers buried him in the nearby village of Nieblas Incidencias, A Papal holding. The Count didn't mind the group burying the man's body, but was more than a little concerned when a church was constructed in 2246. He wrote a letter to The Pope, but did nothing else except monitor the situation. The reply that came told him to do the very same thing, so he waited contently until his death in 2254. With no Heir, his fief was given to Henrique Garcia, a prominent merchant from the East. Rumor had it that he purchased the spot, but still ruled capably. He began to persecute the cult starting in the early 2260s, believing them to be a threat in relation to the Saltlands Wars. Initially dispatching thugs to harass and beat the believers, they were met with peaceful resistance. The count then started destroying their property, which garnered the same response. He would investigate the church himself and return converted. He reimbursed those who he had hurt, and began expansion on the church. At the same time, he sent a series of reports to Soto La Marina saying that the group were no longer a problem and had left. The Children launched a small missionary program in 2277, sending several of it's fellows into the Highlands, mainly among the mutants and Lipan. by 2281 they would sit comfortably at 400 members, and practice their faith somewhat secretly across the mountainous valleys of the region. Their missionary work has proven a great success, gaining over a hundred followers in a year, until they could openly practice their belief with fear in 2285. This has also drawn the attention of several Papal lords, who have gotten Garcia excommunicated as a heretic and are currently petitioning to have a crusade called. Beliefs The children hold to some Catholic teachings, believing that Jesus was already reborn and died again, forgiving mankind but not delivering them. They also hold that anyone can deliver the sacrament and that women can become priests the same as men. They disregard a dozen books, and two Gospels describing the life of Christ. These are more than enough reason to have many in The Papal States see them as dangerous heretics, and attempt to persecute them. This has in turn given rise to a small branch of militant believers, who think that the Children should convert the Catholics by the sword. Category:Cults Category:Groups Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico